


No juegues conmigo.

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Steve, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Te lo mereces, mereces cada momento que te hice sufrir porque eres una basura, ahora el mundo vera cuan putita eres"





	No juegues conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta dedicado a KattaLuna_Tz17 que esto se creó especialmente para ella, espero te guste peque 💜

Steve estaba en su oficina mirando a su compañero en la computadora central, se levantó y camino hasta quedar atrás de Danny. Se pego a su espalda, llevó sus labios a la oreja del rubio y chupó su lóbulo mientras que con su mano acariciaba uno de sus pezones, sonriendo cuando escucho a su amigo tomar aire.

"¿Que haces Danno?"

"S-steve..." susurro Danny dejándose tocar por su amigo y disfrutando de las caricias.

"Danno, ¿que es lo que miras?" Volvió a repetir el Seal al sentirse ignorado.

"Umm... cotejo estos datos para... hacer el papeleo" jadeo un poco al sentir las manos de su jefe cerca de su entrepierna.

"Hmm.. eso es muy bueno" Steve beso el cuello del rubio, divirtiéndose por las reacciones que estaba causando en su compañero. 

Mientras besaba, chupaba y mordía el cuello del más bajo, el moreno llevo sus manos al vientre del Detective y logrando tocar levemente el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su amigo. Le encantaba provocar eso en Danny, sabia como reaccionaba a sus toques y caricias y aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacerlo.

"Steve.. nggghh..." gimió el rubio ante las caricias recibidas.

"Te dejare trabajar cariño..." cuando estaba por irse el más bajo jaló sus manos y las apreto sobre su polla, Steve dio un pequeño masajeo y se soltó.

Danny estaba completamente excitado, así que cuando su compañero dejó de tocarlo camino lo más rápido que pudo al baño para terminar el trabajo que el moreno empezó. Momentos como este se habían estado dando y lo llenaban de esperanza, era tanta su felicidad que planeó una cena romántica en el restaurante favorito de ambos para pedirle que sea su novio.

El resto del día el rubio se la pasó sonriendo y emocionándose por las caricias que el Seal le daba en cualquier oportunidad, cuando llegó la hora de salir se acerco a la oficina de su jefe y entró para hablar con el.

"Hey Danny"

"Steve, oye ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo al Chef Chai?" Preguntó nerviosamente el más bajo.

"¿¡¡De verdad!!? Por supuesto que si amigo, jamás rechazaría una comida ahí" sonrió grandemente Steve.

"Excelente, te recogeré a las ocho así que te quiero ver de traje"

"Por supuesto Danno"

/////////////////////////////////////////

Dos horas después Danny esta en la puerta de Steve esperando a que el otro salga de su hogar quedándose embobado cuando lo ve abrir la puerta, no puede evitar lamerse sus labios al observar el traje ajustado que utilizaba.

"Que guapo te ves Steve" dice el rubio con voz ronca.

"Gracias Danno, te ves bien, vamos yo manejo" dijo Steve quitándole las llaves del bolsillo.

Danny se sonrojo al sentir las manos del Seal en su cuerpo, se aclaro la garganta y siguió a su compañero al auto y por primera vez el animal manejó tranquilamente. Al llegar pidieron su reservación y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena charlando de todo y nada, al pasar el tiempo pidieron el postre.

"Steve, tu sabes que te amo mucho"

"Por supuesto Danno, yo también te amo amigo"

"Si pero... me gustas más que amigos"

"¿Hermanos? Excelente yo también te considero mi hermano"

"Noo.." gruño Danny "¿Quiere ser mi novio?"

"¿Que?" 

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Dijo el rubio un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía y ganándose así las miradas y atención de las otras personas.

Nunca espero que Steve se empezara a reír histericamente mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas de lastima que empezaba a recibir de las personas.

"Jajajaja.. que buen chiste Daniel"

"No es ningún chiste animal, te amo y me gustaría que tu y yo fuéramos pareja"

"Jajaja creí que nunca te animarias a decirmelo" Steve siguio riendo ante la confesión de su amigo.

"¿Que? ¿Ya sabias que estaba enamorado de ti?"

"Claro, nunca disimulaste que me deseas y déjame decirte que no me interesas yo solo te veo como mi compañero de trabajo, yo amo a Catherine"

"Y yo lo amo a el" dijo Cath levantándose de la mesa de a lado y soltando risitas.

"¿Lo grabaste todo?"

"Jajaja por supuesto bebe" se acerco a besar al Marín " he captado toda su confesión"

"¿Que significa esto?" hablo Danny sorprendido.

"Significa que me das asco, yo jamás me fijaría en ti"

"¿Entonces.. porque me ilusionaste?"

"Yo nunca te ilusione"

"¿Y LOS TOQUES?¿LOS MANOSEOS QUE ME DABAS? ¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESO STEVEN AH? ¿DIME QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA?" Grito Danny sintiéndose dolido ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Nada, no significan nada... bueno eso no es verdad, significa que eres un cualquiera, una perra, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien tan fácil como tu, además yo no soy un marica" escupió Steve "y para que lo sepas, Cath es mejor que tu. Ella no se deja manosear por cualquiera, además nos divertimos de tus reacciones"

"¿Que?"

"Ah si, detective.. hemos grabado todo, como te dejas tocar por Steve, te hemos grabado en tu casa tocándote y jodiéndote mientras gritas el nombre de Steve" dijo Cath alzando su voz para que los demás clientes escucharan.

"No..." se sintió traicionado, dolido por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Si lo hicimos Daniel, y nos reíamos de ti, viendo tus reacciones y lo que hacías"

"Aagghhh... te odio" soltó Danny, tratando de irse.

"¿No que me amabas?" 

"Callate"?

"Me voy a casar con Cath, tu solo eras una diversión para pasar los días" dijo Steve esperando herir al detective.

Danny solo lo miro y se sintió tan vació, tan solo tan humillado que quiso escapar de ahí, así que se dio media vuelta para escapar.

"Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero informarte que ya no te quiero en 5-0"

"¿que?¿porque?" Dijo sorprendida mente el rubio.

"Porque de seguro le das información a cualquiera que te ponga las manos encima"

"Yo nunca haría eso"

"Ya vete de aquí puta"

Se le rompió el corazón ante la insensibilidad de Steve, quería que todo esto fuera un sueño, pero desgraciadamente no lo era. 

"¿Porque jugaste conmigo , si ya sabias como me sentía por ti?" Pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa.

"Porque es divertido"

Ya no pudo más y le soltó un puñetazo a su compañero, se fue del restaurante lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a su casa tiro todo lo que se le atravesó y se tiro al piso a llorar, estaba dolido y quería lastimar a Steve.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Había pasado una semana y Steve se seguía riendo al ver los videos de Danny, se encontraba solo en su casa cuando escuchó un ruido en la planta baja por lo que bajó con cuidado. Al llegar no miro nada fuera de lo normal pero de todos modos buscó por la casa sin encontrar nada, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió rápidamente, al subir las escaleras se sintió mareado y des-coordinado. Sintió como alguien lo agarraba y le golpeaba la cabeza dejanolo en la obscuridad, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba todavía en su habitación pero la única diferencia es que estaba esposado a la cama, y sus piernas estaban amarradas a sus muslos lo cual no le daba mucho margen para escapar pero sobre todo es que esta desnudo.

Al estar ocupado tratando de ver una manera de escapar, no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a el hasta que lo tocaron. Se tensó inmediatamente y miro a quien lo tenía atado sintiéndose sorprendido de a quien miraba.

"¿Que diablos?"

"Callate Steve"

"Daniel deja ya tus estupideces y suéltame" exige el Seal.

"No" se sube a la cama y comienza a acariciar el pecho del comandante "siempre quise hacer esto" se agacha y chupa los rosados pezones del moreno.

"Dan..ny.. basta" titubea un poco al sentir una mordedura en su hombro.

El rubio no le hace caso y continua acariciando y besando donde le pega la gana, ignorando las suplicas y el intento de tirarlo. Las piernas del más alto se aprietan a su alrededor y sonrie y empieza a hacer marcas en el cuerpo del moreno para que recuerde este momento durante mucho tiempo, lo acaricia y siente el miembro de Steve reaccionar a su toque.

"¡¡Detente!! Esto no es divertido Danny"

"Para mi lo es"

Steve lucha lo más fuerte que puede pero al estar amarrado y un poco drogado le dificulta su lucha, se siente horrorizado cuando se da cuenta que su polla se empieza a endurecer y siente las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero trata de no derramarlas no quiere dejarle ver a su compañero cuanto le esta afectando todo esto.

Solo siente como el rubio le agarra las piernas y las fuerza a abrirse, haciendo que se lastime su ingle sin embargo su lucha se renueva cuando el más bajo empieza a chupar su miembro pero no logra quitarlo debido al fuerte agarre que tiene sobre el. Nunca se dio cuenta de cuan fuerte era su amigo, se empieza a sentir sucio ante las caricias no deseadas y no desea que su pene deje de endurecerse pero Danny se encarga de excitarlo y se siente cohibido ante ello.

"Espero que jamás me olvides" dijo Danny mientras le apretaba las caderas, Steve no respondió y solo trató de ocultar su rostro.

"¡¡¡¡Aaaarrgghhh!!!!" Grito Steve al sentir su ano estirado por el pene de su amigo.

No pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas ante el trato tan brusco que estaba recibiendo, sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos. Danny lo penetro con fuerza y con el fin de dañar lo, podía sentir la sangre bajar por su trasero y por las mordidas que le estaba dejando el rubio.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lo estaban penetrando, simplemente de un momento a otro Danny lo forzó a tener un orgasmo y justamente ahí sintió la más grande humillación. No pudo evitarlo y soltó el llanto, después sintió un ardor en su culo por el semen que su amigo dejó dentro de el. Se sentía tan sucio, tan basura.

"Veo como disfrutaste de esto puta" 

Steve solo lloro y miro hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar las palabras del que una vez fue su amigo pero no pudo, el escucho todos los insultos y reclamos que le hacía el rubio.

"Te lo mereces, mereces cada momento que te hice sufrir porque eres una basura, ahora el mundo vera cuan putita eres, todos verán como el Comandante Steve McGarrett gritaba como perra en celo al ser cogido y Catherine nunca querrá estar con alguien marcado como tu, espero hayas aprendido que conmigo no se juega"

Y al terminar de hablar dejó la llave de las esposas en la palma de Steve y se fue, con una grabación de todo lo que le hizo a quien amó y se encargo de compartirlo con todo el mundo humillando de la peor manera al Seal indestructible...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste
> 
> No quede muy conforme con esto pero quería darselos.


End file.
